


Risky Business

by xannish



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/pseuds/xannish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zelos?" Regal asked in a hushed voice.  "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Zelos?" the young man repeated, "I think you've got me confused for someone else. But I'll be anyone you want me to be, handsome." He slid closer and reached his hands up, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "What do you say? I'll give you a discount."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Sometimes titles could imprison as well as shackles, and there were days that Regal Bryant, President of the Lezerano Corporation and Duke Bryant of Tethe’alla, found himself missing the iron around his wrists. 

His bed, in his perfumed penthouse suite with the broad glass windows looking out over the sea far below, was too soft, his fine garments too heavy and stiff. Even after a year as a free man, back at home and at the helm of his business, he still found himself daydreaming of more dangerous times.

That was what sent him to a bar in the worst part of town, where an ex-con's mannerisms wouldn't raise eyebrows and a duke had no chance of being recognized at all. 

It was late when he left that place, and he'd had enough to drink that he felt the warm buzz of it through his body. He was one of those men who could hold his own while drinking, and was careful who he drank around. This was not something he experienced often. 

The night was warm and humid, still full of life even as it crept towards the early morning hours. Men gathered in clumps on doorsteps, exchanging stories or goods you couldn't buy at any normal merchant's stall. As he walked on, he came to a block where women hung out of windows or doorways, or called to passers-by from street corners. And a little further down, just a little quieter, there was a corner that young men did the same. 

"Hey there big man. Looking for some company?" The voice startled him. It wasn't just the words or that it came from so close, it was that it was  _familiar._  

The speaker was slim and pretty, with a bandanna tied over his head, holding his hair out of his face.  _Bright red_  hair.  His clothes were cheap and flashy, probably bought from the same merchant as many of the other clothes on the block, and he wore heavy makeup that obscured his natural beauty as much as accented it, but the Chosen of Tethe'alla was still unmistakable.

"Zelos?" Regal asked in a hushed voice.  "What are you doing here?"

"Zelos?" the young man repeated, "I think you've got me confused for someone else. But I'll be anyone you want me to be, handsome." He slid closer and reached his hands up, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "What do you say? I'll give you a discount."

This close, he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath, but he didn't resist as the slim figure pressed against him, his body firm and warm. His hips shifted against Regal's groin and could feel that they were  _both_  getting hard. Regal started to open his mouth to speak, but Zelos--it  _had_  to be Zelos--leaned close to his ear. "I don't imagine there would be  _any_  rich and famous people around this part of town, do you?"

“No,” Regal answered, “I don't suppose that there would be. It would be _dangerous._ You never know what might happen to them. They might get robbed, or attacked. Or worse.”

Zelos gave him a mysterious little grin. “Oh, I think that some of them can take care of themselves. But if any of them _were_ here, I'd think it would be because they liked the danger, hm?”

“Mm. All right. Well then, why don't you let me take you home?”

“No,” Zelos answered.

“What? But you were just saying--”

“I'm not going anywhere. I can do anything you want me to, but I'm doing it _here._ ”

Regal frowned, but Zelos kept smiling, and reached up to twine his fingers in the older man's pale blue hair. “Come on, don't you want me?”

Regal let out a sigh through his teeth. He _did_ want him. That was the problem. His cock was rock hard in his pants, barely held down by the stiff fabric. “Fine. Take me where you want to go.”

Zelos grinned and spun away from him, starting off down a side street into a dim alleyway.

The Chosen must have come to this part of town often, because he knew his way through every twisting back alley. Before long, even Regal, who generally had a good sense of direction, was confused. Finally, Zelos stopped in a secluded alleyway. Regal could hear the sound of a busy street not too far distant, but here, it was dim and quiet. Zelos turned back to him. “All right.”

Regal looked around. He didn't see a doorway nearby, but it was dark. He stepped closer. “Where are we going?”

“Right here,” Zelos said, again sliding closer, and this time wrapping his arms around Regal's waist.

“ _Here?_ ” Regal repeated.

“Mmhm.” Zelos answered, and slowly slipped to his knees on the grimy cobblestone, his hands on the waistband of Regal's pants. “ _Here._ ”

“What if someone passes by and sees you?”

“Let them watch,” Zelos answered. “Unless you want them to join in...”

The image entered Regal's mind unbidden, of Zelos being used here in the street by more than one man... had it happened? How long had he been playing this game?

“Like that thought, mm?” Zelos asked, running a slender finger along Regal's erection through his trousers. “Or at least, some part of you does.”

Regal grunted. “Here, then. Show me what you can do.”

Zelos smiled again, and without another word, he got to work.

He tugged Regal's pants down just far enough that he could reach in and free his straining erection. Regal let out a gasp as the night air hit his cock, but it only lasted a moment before Zelos's warm lips closed over the head of it.

He stumbled back against the wall, and Zelos moved with him, his head moving up and down as he sucked Regal's cock. Regal's hand drifted down to rest on his head. Everything felt a little blurry. His heart was pounding with arousal and adrenaline. He felt like someone else, someone who took boy-whores into back alleys. Maybe someone who liked the thrill of letting the whole world watch. 

He didn't realize that he was thrusting into Zelos's mouth until the younger man let out a little muffled moan. He started to pull back, but then Zelos shoved his head forward, taking more of the cock into his throat, as if to say, “No, I want this.” Regal obliged.

Then, suddenly, Zelos pulled back, shaking free of Regal's hand. He was panting, his lips wet, his eyes drowsy. “Fuck,” he breathed, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Here?” 

Zelos let out a little half-moan. He was rumpled and dirty and looked unbelievably sexy there, begging for Regal's cock.

“Stand up,” Regal ordered, and Zelos did so, shakily. His own cock was tenting his pants, a wet spot forming at the tip.

Regal grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him close. “You want me to fuck you against that wall?”

“Yes,” Zelos breathed.

“Yes what?”

Zelos was still panting, his cockiness gone, replaced by a raw and dangerous need. “I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

“And?” Regal prompted.

Zelos licked his lips, and his eyes drifted up to meet Regal's firmly. “I want you to come in my ass.”

“Good,” Regal answered. “Because I'm going to.”

He turned Zelos around, practically yanking him off his feet, and shoved him against the wall. Zelos spread his hands, bracing himself... was he practiced at this? Didn't matter. He was his, now. Regal yanked down his pants roughly, and Zelos gasped as it caught on his erection. Regal didn't care. He spread the other man's cheeks and slid his cock against the crack... But then he paused. His cock was still wet from Zelos's mouth, and by this time pouring slick pre, but he'd never done this without lubrication before.

Zelos squirmed, his ass pressing back, begging. “Fuck.. please... please just do it. Fuck me raw, Regal, please...”

“Regal?” he repeated. “I think you've got me confused for someone else.” He pressed his cock in. 

It was a little rough, and Zelos gasped and tensed, but as he relaxed and Regal gave in to the amazing warmth of the younger man's body. He held him there against the wall and began to thrust into him, and with every thrust, Zelos's cock rubbed between his stomach and the smooth stone wall.  
It felt as if they had both lost all control, Regal pounding into Zelos's body hard enough that now, any passer-by would question the consent of the situation, save that Zelos's cock was hard and dripping, and his whimpers seemed to hold as much pleasure as pain.

Zelos's little noises grew higher, and he began frantically thrusting himself back against Regal, forcing the entire length of the large man's large cock into him, his bucks against the stone growing ever more urgent until he cried out and came, spurting his seed against the wall.

That was enough to send Regal at last over the edge too, as he finally gave his partner what he had begged for.

They stood like that for a long time, both leaned against the wall, panting.

Slowly, Regal grew conscious of the mess they'd made. He cleared his throat.

“So. You want to take me up on my offer to come back to my place? I can clean your clothes.”

“And make me break my policy?”

“Well, I can call for a very discreet ride, or you can walk yourself home like this.” He moved his hips, and a dribble of come leaked out around his softening cock.

Zelos made a small noise, and considered for a moment. “I'll let you take me home. Besides.” He glanced over his shoulder and cast Regal a grin. “You owe me for tonight.”


End file.
